Ex Marks The Spot
Plot When Thomas brings everyone to a scavenger hunt, Alice runs into an old enemy of hers. Simon deals with not flirting with any women. Molly feels left out when Veronica gets plenty of attention. Rating: TV-MA *Adult Content *Adult Language Characters *Simon *Thomas *Molly *Alice *Michael *Emma *Nicki *Veronica *Carmen *Mark *Broseph *Random Fans Transcript 11:30 AM On a Sunday (Opens with Simon driving in his truck with Thomas, Molly, Alice, Michael, and Emma) Simon: So Tommy, who told you about this scavenger hunt? Thomas: Nicki, she's someone I work for as an intern at the hospital. Molly: Isn't she your girlfriend? Thomas: Well we kinda of… broke up. Molly: That sucks, will it be awkward for you two meeting up again? Thomas: No, why would it be weird? Molly: Because it's weird when two ex's meet up again after breaking up. Thomas: Oh, I didn't know that. (Cuts to Nicki drinking wine at the event and Thomas runs up to Nicki) Thomas: Nicki… hey I need your help. Nicki: Huh? What is it? Thomas: Well, I told my friends that we broke up and that it's suppose to be weird and awkward, so... Nicki: Um, I'm not sure you need any help there. Thomas: But if we don't play it well, then they won't believe we were going out. Nicki: (sigh) Fine. What do you want me to do? Thomas: Just, act like you want to ignore me, or something like that. Nicki: Sure. (goes on to pretend like he's not there) (Simon, Molly, Alice, Michael, and Emma meet up with Thomas) Michael: So where's this girl you were talking about. Thomas: Over there. (Points to Nicki) (Nicki turns away as if she's ignoring him) Thomas: Well, we now broke up, there you go. Alice: Do you know who's holding this event? Thomas: I don't know, someone named Carmen. Alice: (Suspicious) Carmen? Oh no, you don't mean… Carmen: (Off-screen) Oh yes, he means it. (Alice turns to see Carmen walking down to her in a crowd of people, while the chorus of Hot Mess begins to play) Carmen: (To Alice) Hell-oo Alice. Alice: Hey Car-men. Thomas: (To Alice) You know this girl. Alice: (To Thomas) This is the girl that I hated back in high school. Carmen: Oh yes, that's me. Thomas: (To Carmen) You look very familiar, are you... Broseph: (Out of nowhere) What's up bra! Carmen: (To Broseph) Hey brother. Thomas: Wait, your… Carmen: Yes, (Points to Broseph) he is my older brother. Alice: (To Thomas) School was rough for me at first, but then I got my competitive when we met up again in our teens. Carmen: And that's not the only shocking news. Mark: (Out of nowhere and puts his arm around Carmen) Hey honey, do we have the beers? (Notices Alice) Oh… hey Alice. Alice: (Confused) Honey? Mark: Well, here's the thing. (Shows Alice his wedding finger) Me and Carmen are engaged. Alice: (Shocked) What!? When!? How!? My ex-boyfriend is engaged to my arch enemy! Carmen: (To Alice) And now you're coming to realize this. Mark: See, when we broke up last year, it was because I had fallen in love with Carmen. Carmen: That's right. (Kisses Mark) Alice: (Sighs) You know what? I have to… (Storms out) Thomas: So, you two are getting married huh? (Cuts to Simon and Michael looking at various women walking by, while the song Nothing To Me plays in the background) Simon: These daytime parties are great aren't they. Michael: Yeah, you what the best part of it is? Open bar. Simon: Ni-CEEE!!! (Drinks a beer bottle with Michael) Michael: I mean if it was a normal party at a club, we would be paying fifty bucks just for a bottle. Simon: Plus, since it's summertime, all the women wear white, and if you get, just a good enough angle, you can see their breasts right through their shirts. (Simon looks around and finds Nicki) Simon: Dude, look. (Points to Nicki in the crowd) I'm gonna put the moves on here. Michael: Simon, you have a girlfriend. Simon: So? Michael: So, that means you can't go out and get lucky with the ladies anymore. Simon: Why? Michael: Because, that's considered cheating, wouldn't you know. Simon: Yes, but I can't help it. Michael: Look, Sarah has just moved in with you, wouldn't you rather go home to her instead of with some random chick? Simon: Well, I'm gonna have to think about that after I talk to this girl, now excuse me. (Walks over to Nicki) (Simon purposely drops his beer bottle next to Nicki, but catches it next to her) Simon: (To Nicki) Oh I'm so sorry, this bottle must of given us the chance of fate to meet. Nicki: No, you must be clumsy. Simon: Well, at least it led me to you. (Shakes Nicki's hand) Name's Simon. Nicki: Aren't you Thomas's friend? Simon: Why you ask? Looking for more than a twosome? Nicki: I'm asking, because he's my ex-boyfriend. (Thinks) Can't believe I got myself into this. Simon: I've you're still hung up on him, take my advice. Nicki: Which is? Simon: To got over someone, you must get under someone. (Winks at Nicki as she walks away and Michael approaches him) Michael: (To Simon) She must not be into you or something. Simon: Nah, she's just not my type. Michael: Which one? The type who can identify that your a douchebag? (Simon smirks at Michael, as it cuts to Molly and Alice at a table and Alice is pouring herself a glass of wine) Molly: Wow! That's like your third glass. Alice: (Slightly drunk) Why do you fucking care? Molly: (Sighs) Is this about Mark? Alice: Is it obvious? Molly: Yes. Alice: It's not just Mark getting married to that stupid cunt Carmen. Molly: Seems kinda of harsh… Alice: (Interrupts) but it's all of you guys, my friends, who think I'm turning into a psycho chick who drinks away and acts like a total bitch. (Alice gasps) Molly: What is it? Alice: I think I'm turning into my ex. Molly: You know what, you should calm down and relax. (Veronica appears behind Molly) Veronica: (To Molly) Guess who? Molly: (Gets up) Ronnie! (Hugs her) I'm so glad you came. (Kisses Molly on the lips as Alice looks disgusted) Alice: Yuck! Get a room! (Pours another glass of wine) Veronica: (To Molly) Today should be fun, we got wine, each other, the sun... Purple Girl: (Come up in front of Veronica) Oh my god! Are you Veronica? Veronica: You must be a fan. Purple Girl: I'm such a huge fan! Can you sign my stomach? (Pulls her shirt to show Veronica her stomach) Veronica: Uhhh… alright. (Pulls out a marker and signs her name on the girl's stomach) Purple: (Excited) I am never washing my stomach! (Runs off) Molly: (To Veronica) You must be popular. Veronica: (To Molly) In the fashion world, you won't believe what my fan base is like. (Then several girls crowd around Veronica and block out Molly) Veronica: (To Molly) I'll meet up with you later! Molly: (Sighs) That's fine. (Molly, looking sad sits next to Alice finishing her glass of wine) Molly: Any left? (Pours herself a glass of wine, as it cuts to Nicki talking to Thomas by the cliffside) Nicki: See what happened when we decide to do this? Your stupid friend Simon wants to ask me out. Thomas: I got this alright, we just won't see each other anymore. Nicki: But we still work together, don't you think they'll become suspicious about this? Thomas: I'll take care of this, I'll just say that we're just work friends, and that's that. Nicki: (Sighs) Alright. (Cuts to Carmen on a podium about to say something in the microphone) Carmen: (In the microphone) Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to start the scavenger hunt, first person to find the correct items hidden in this area, will win a thousand dollars. Veronica: Sound fun. Molly: I could use the money. Simon: That money could help Ball Busters a ton. Alice: (Drunk) Whatever. Thomas: As long as the money is real. Michael: Let's do this! Emma: Nice! Carmen: Alright, let's begin. (Gives everyone a slip of paper) Simon: What's the first item to find? (The slip of paper says "This item is as empty as bottle, yet is in the shape of a bowl, and can be found in the last place you would find it") What the fuck does that mean? Alice: (Drunk) I don't know. (Approaches Carmen) Carmen: Well, well, looks like you've been doing some daytime drinking huh? Alice: (To Carmen) Why does it matter to you? You're getting married and are super rich! Carmen: Are you having problems in your life? Alice: (Drunk) Obvious, isn't it? Carmen: What's your problem anyway? (Meanwhile, the group is searching the area) Thomas: So we know it's a glass bowl, but where would it be? Molly: Probably in a place you wouldn't expect. Veronica: A puddle, under a table, in a lake? Michael: Seems too simple. Emma: Hey guys, I gotta go take a piss. (Emma steps into the women's bathroom, and finds a glass bowl in the toliet) Emma: Holy shit! That was unexpected. (Everyone waits outside the bathroom as Simon steps out holding the glass bowl) Simon: (Gulps) Yep, that was unexpected. Thomas: What's the next item? (The slip of paper then says "Your next item is a box that used with the bowl, can make a delicious dessert") What would go good with a glass bowl? Simon: I don't know, but I wonder if they have cake here. (They realize what it is, and keep looking around for the item, as it cuts back to Alice with Carmen as Alice just finished talking to Carmen) Alice: So for the past few months, I've been so upset and have been doing very questionable things to those I love. Carmen: Oh, okay then. Alice: Can you promise one thing? Please don't tell Simon, he will think I'm crazy, just like everyone else. Carmen: I promise. (Thinks) Time for some good old fashioned, secrets to come out. (Meanwhile, the group as found the box of cake mix in the bar) Michael: Well, we have our cake mix, I can already tell what we have to do next. (The slip of paper say "Your final goal, is to make the final attraction for this party, but first, you must clean the bowl and find what you can to bake your attraction") Emma: Yay! We get to eat cake! Molly: We have to make it first. Veronica: I don't make sweets. Simon: I'm only here for the booze. Thomas: (Sighs) I guess I'll have to do it. Emma: Wait! (Pulls out a crack stem and smokes it) (While talking fast) Let's make this fucking cake!! (Cuts to Alice puking in the bathroom, and Carmen back at the podium) Carmen: (In the microphone) I assume you all found out all the riddles? Thomas: (Approaches Carmen) We have made the cake, now I would like the money. Carmen: Fine, you win. (Gives Thomas the check for a thousand dollars) Emma: (Demonic voice) YES!!! (Chows down on eating the cake, before anyone can) Carmen: (Thinks) This will be all worth. (In the microphone) Everyone, I have some news! (Everyone looks at Carmen at the podium, as Alice walks out of the bathroom, and she looks very sick) Carmen: (In the microphone) I have just gotten some news about a certain someone. My good friend Alice, just told me, that she has been holding a secret to all of you! (Alice hears this and grows worried) Carmen: (In the microphone) She can't get over her ex-boyfriend Simon, who is in a relationship with a morpher, and no one believes her, despite the fact that Alice is still in love with Simon! (Alice looks away and Simon grows currious as Alice runs out of the party) Molly: (Faceplams) Oh man, this has gone on too long. Veronica: It's okay... (Gets pulled by a random fan) Oh, hold one Molly. Michael: (To Simon) Aw shit Simon, seems like every girl wants to be with you. Simon: (Sighs) Oh, ahh I uh... I gotta go someone. (Walks out of the party) Thomas: (To Nicki) And you think our situation is a problem... Nicki: I see. (Cuts to Alice back at her apartment, at the balcony, as she's looking over the city looking sad) Alice: (Sighs) Stupid Carmen, she never grows up. (Simon knocks on the glass door to the balcony and gets Alice's attention) Simon: So, I bet you weren't expecting me. Alice: (Gulps) Simon, listen, there is so much shit going on that you don't know about... Simon: Then please... (Sits down) Tell me everything, right from the beginning. Alice: I don't think hearing from me will help. Simon: Then what? Should I just talk to Sarah about this then? Alice: No, you can't, because she is planning on killing me. Simon: Okay Alice, enough with the bullshit, we get that you wanna make Sarah look like a bitch in this situation, we have all heard this story now. Alice: Simon, I'm not bullshiting anything, we can find a way to prove that I'm right... Simon: How! Should we, go stalk my girlfriend and see if she'll transform into my sister's ex-boyfriend, or maybe, we should tap into her phone conversations. Alice: I don't do that! I swear, Thomas and Emma must of misunderstood what they were talking about. Simon: Well they told me more about all the shit you've done, is there anything else? Alice: (Sighs) What do you know? Simon: I'll tell you. (Takes a deep breath) I know about the book, and how it never got published, I know about how you got arrested, I know about how you planned on getting Emma to break up with Chad Cop and how she now believes all this shit your saying about Sarah, and I know about how you're getting drunk, just so you can get the chance to fuck me over... (Yells) By fucking me!!! (Alice looks down and looks upset) Simon: Wow. (Fake claps) Very believable performance, you got everyone fooled into thinking that Sarah is out to kill us or something. Alice: (Quiet) Because it's true. Simon: Enough! I'm tired of this, you need to leave me and Sarah alone, otherwise, this is just going to get worse. Alice: Please! Believe me! I'm telling the truth! Simon: You know what. (Gets up) I should just go, because you seem to be stuck in your own little crazy world, where your Alice, and everyone agrees with you and your crazy theories. (Walks away) Alice: (Sighs deeply) Please come back. (Follows Simon out the front door) Created by AndrewBrauer Written by AndrewBrauer '-Lightshow Episode 18-' 'What did you think about Ex Marks The Spot? Dogshit (1/5) Okay (2/5) Good (3/5) Terrific (4/5) A personal favorite (5/5) ' Trivia *One of the first collaborations of a Lightshow episode with Andrew and Panda. *The debut of Carmen and Mark. *Simon now learns about Alice's behavior. *This episode takes place after the events of Jealousy 3, and that Thomas and Nicki break up their fake relationship. *Some of Nicki's lines had to be done by Andrew due to scheduling conflicts with Andrew and Panda. Category:Episodes Category:Lightshow Category:June Releases